


Le Temp d'Aimer

by Diana924



Category: I Medici | Medici: Masters of Florence (TV)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Enemies to Lovers, M/M, Missing Scene, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Power Bottom, Season/Series 02
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-18 14:34:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29491395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Diana924/pseuds/Diana924
Summary: Non saprebbe esattamente dirsi quando lui e Lorenzo sono diventati avversari, e quando poi è accaduto … quello.
Relationships: Lorenzo "Il Magnifico" de' Medici/Francesco de' Pazzi
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1





	Le Temp d'Aimer

Non saprebbe esattamente dirsi quando lui e Lorenzo sono diventati avversari, e quando poi è accaduto … quello.

Francesco sa che gli è stato insegnato a disprezzare Lorenzo fin da quando erano entrambi bambini, che suo zio su quello è sempre stato: i Medici sono loro nemici, un giorno ricorderanno di essere semplici mercanti e saranno loro a ricordarglielo. Per questo quando erano bambini ha smesso di vedere Lorenzo e di essergli amico.

Poi crescendo ha scoperto di non poter fare a meno dell’altro e inizialmente ha pensato che si trattasse del desiderio di avere un nemico, prendere il posto di suo zio ma per arrivare ad un’alleanza con i Medici, non per distruggerli, meglio averli alleati che non nemici ha sempre pensato.

Le idee di Lorenzo erano simili ma Lorenzo vede lontano, a volte Francesco ha paura che veda un futuro che né lui né il resto di Firenze è in grado di concepire, un futuro luminoso dove Firenze è celebre non solo in Italia ma in tutta l’Europa.

Francesco non sa cosa ha provato quando gli è giunta voce di Lorenzo e Lucrezia Donati. Non era il classico compiacimento di quando ci si racconta un’avventura con una donna di ceto inferiore, o un senso di vittoria per aver appreso un segreto che rischiava di rovinare l’altro bensì … qualcosa di diverso, più profondo, viscerale e altrettanto intenso.

Ora finalmente lo sa, se ne vergogna ancora ma lo sa e lo accetta sebbene sia un segreto che non può condividere con nessuno, nemmeno Guglielmo e tantomeno suo zio, per Jacopo de’Pazzi il matrimonio di Guglielmo significa solo aver perso un alleato e una pedina d muovere a proprio piacimento, perché questo sono sempre stati per lui i nipoti. Francesco ha smesso di crucciarsene, non da quando ha un segreto.

Novella gli manca ma averla mandata via è stato un sollievo, Salviati si occuperà di fargli ottenere un annullamento e la ragazza Appiani, Semiramide Appiani, è sicuramente un partito migliore. Quando si è recato da Lorenzo per rinfacciargli tutto e accusarlo di aver architettato tutto per rovinarlo l’altro ha avuto la faccia tosta di negare e di ribadire la propria innocenza. È stato allora che non ci ha visto più, sarebbe stato così facile colpirlo, pugnalarlo una, due, cento volte eppure ha desistito. Lo ha sì spinto contro il muro ma poi … il ricordo delle labbra di Lorenzo sulle proprie gli brucia ancora.

Non sa per quale motivo ma è stato lui a baciare l’altro, unire le loro labbra in un bacio furioso che sapeva più di guerra che di passione. Voleva umiliarlo, godere dei suoi tentativi di allontanarlo o anche vederlo rispondere per poi allontanarsi e farsi beffe della sua debolezza invece niente è andato come previsto. Lorenzo ha ricambiato il bacio in maniera disperata e frenetica, facendo aderire i loro corpi e Francesco ha scoperto di non poter fare a meno di quelle labbra. Avrebbe dovuto allontanarsi ma è riuscito solamente a mantenere tutta la sua compostezza mentre si scambiavano baci appassionati e saturi di passione e rivalità.

Quando Lorenzo ha interrotto quel contatto avrebbe dovuto andarsene, aveva ottenuto quel che voleva e rischiava di rovinare tutto, era il momento di andarsene con la consapevolezza di una vittoria, ma non è mai stato abbastanza forte, non con Lorenzo.

Non sa come siano finiti sul letto, Clarice per fortuna non è in quell’ala di palazzo Medici ha pensato con il suo ultimo pensiero razionale quando si sono ritrovati nudi ad esplorare i rispettivi corpi e a strusciarsi come gatti in calore. Nemmeno il clangore dei rispettivi pugnali caduti a terra è servito a riportarlo a più miti consigli, si è chiesto perché Lorenzo è così paranoico da girare armato in casa propria ma poi l’altro ha cominciato a baciare ogni sua singola porzione di pelle e Francesco ha smesso di pensare.

Ha pensato di morire di godimento quando l’altro ha preso in bocca la sua erezione con un movimento fluido. Si è chiesto se non lo avesse già fatto prima, se Lorenzo da fanciullo non si sia concesso a qualcuno o se ogni tanto adori mettere le mani nelle brache di qualche paggio o farsi montare da uno stalliere ma quel pensiero gli ha scatenato una fitta di gelosia mista a furore su cui non ha voluto concentrarsi troppo. Gli ha quindi preso la esta tra le mani e si è spinto contro quel calore, fottendogli la bocca, almeno doveva togliersi quella soddisfazione. L’erede de’Medici in sua balia, che si fa scopare come una volgare puttana da taverna, l’idea lo ha eccitato incredibilmente prima di rendersi conto che a Lorenzo tutto quello piaceva, e allora si è eccitato di più.

L’altro quindi ha cercato le sue labbra ma gli ha impedito di ribaltare le posizioni, e Francesco era anche disposto a farsi scopare quando ha visto Lorenzo far cadere alcune gocce di un liquido viscoso che sembra olio sulle proprie dita per poi … quale meravigliosa, lasciva immagine ha avuto davanti agli occhi.

Lorenzo ha portato le dita alla propria apertura per poi cominciare a prepararsi, gli occhi fissi su di lui e il petto che si alzava e si abbassava concitato, i suoi gemiti che lentamente riempivano la stanza. Francesco avrebbe voluto prolungare quel momento per sempre ma poi l’altro lo ha baciato e si è sistemato meglio sopra di lui, quando ha sentito la mano di Lorenzo accarezzargli il sesso eretto per ricoprirlo con l’olio Francesco non ci ha visto più.

Ricorderà sempre il momento in cui è entrato dentro Lorenzo, la sensazione che fossero legati, che era quella la vera natura del loro legame, non la rivalità coltivata da suo zio, non l’amicizia infantile o l’alleanza bensì passione, desiderio, amore. Lorenzo gli ha dato a malapena il tempo di abituarsi prima di cominciare a muoversi, scopandosi letteralmente su di lui, i suoi fianchi che scattavano e i suoi gemiti sempre più acuti. Le mani di Francesco sono passati dalle natiche di Lorenzo ai suoi fianchi, anche se era lui a scoparlo in realtà chi aveva il comando era Lorenzo, questo ormai era evidente. Non sa per quanto tempo siano andati avanti, sa solo che ad un cero punto Lorenzo de’Medici lo ha baciato e lui ha ricambiato e gli ha ceduto, se Lorenzo glielo avesse chiesto in quel momento avrebbe rinunciato a tutto pur di avere altre notti come quella.

Poi Lorenzo ha portato una mano sul sesso ed è venuto tra i loro stomaci, quella visione è stata troppo per lui che lo ha imitato poco dopo, essere nemico di Lorenzo de’Medici ora gli era impossibile, Francesco avrebbe fatto di tutto pur di riavere quelle labbra su di sé. Si è chiesto se per Lorenzo non fosse la prima volta ma ha seppellito quel pensiero nelle profondità della sua mente mentre riposavano abbracciati, le lenzuola sfatte e la stanza impregnata dall’odore del sesso.

<< Esci dalla porta di servizio, non c’è mai nessuno di guardia, Giuliano non si dovrebbe accorgere della tua presenza >> ha mormorato Lorenzo, gli occhi chiusi e le mani che disegnavano cerchi invisibili sul suo torace. Francesco si è sentito rifiutare, messo da parte e una piccola parte di lui è morta su quelle lenzuola.

<< Mi hanno visto entrare >> ha fatto notare senza muoversi.

<< Mi occuperò io di quel dettaglio >> ha risposto Lorenzo e a Francesco stava anche bene prima che Lorenzo aggiungesse: << Volevi qualcosa, io te l’ho dato e ora siamo pari; è solo un gioco >>. Ed è stato allora che Francesco ha sentito la rabbia montare di nuovo e legarsi indissolubilmente alla gelosia. Ecco cos’era per l’altro: una sfida, un passatempo notturno, una semplice divagazione, e lui che per quel poco tempo aveva pensato di poter essere realmente importante agli occhi di Lorenzo, di poter in qualche modo ritagliarsi uno spazio nella vita di Lorenzo.

<< Non è la prima volta che “giochi” così? Non è vero? >> gli ha domandato cercando di controllarsi.

<< Non ti riguarda. Tu era lì, io ero lì ed è accaduto, la mia vita notturna non è affar tuo >> ha risposto Lorenzo prima di voltarsi dall’altra parte e chiudere gli occhi.

Francesco sa che dovrà andarsene, che dovrà lasciare palazzo medici prima dell’alba per evitare di essere visto ma la tentazione di rimanere è forte. Lorenzo sembra un angelo, un angelo squisitamente depravato pensa mentre cerca i suoi abiti. Sarebbe così facile pugnarlo ora, non si sporcherebbe nemmeno la camicia. Uno, due colpi alla schiena, quanto godrebbe nel vedere lo sguardo confuso e terrorizzato dell’altro mentre lo infilza una seconda volta, questa volta con un pugnale. Potrebbe farlo ma … non sa se ne avrebbe la forza, non dopo quello che è appena successo tra di loro.

Un giorno, un giorno sicuramente avrà Lorenzo alla sua merce e lo ucciderà, dove tutti potranno vederlo, sapere che è stato lui ad uccidere Lorenzo de’Medici. Si, farà così pensa Francesco de’Pazzi mentre comincia lentamente a rivestirsi, un giorno deporrà il suo pugnale sul torace di Lorenzo de’Medici e lo ucciderà, e quello sarà il giorno più bello della sua vita.


End file.
